


Same as Always

by desuta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, Reader has no defined gender, Slime, reader is a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desuta/pseuds/desuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all this time, even if he looks a little different, he's still the same old lovable guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same as Always

Gaster was extraordinary. He was lovable, and kind, and caring, and he always was. You worked as scientists together for ever so long, and you had grown so close and so fond of each other. Even on difficult days, he was there for you, and on his difficult days, you there for him. You gave each other the support and love you each needed, and it made you so happy, it made him so happy. 

And then, there was that day. That day where he fell to his own idea, his own creation, and you could do nothing about it. You were left heartbroken and lost, unable to work and unable to sleep at night. It was painful, really painful, the worst pain you’d ever experienced, and the worst pain you ever would.

And then, there was that other day. That day where you sat in your empty bathtub with your hands on your head, tugging at your cheeks and weeping loudly into your knees. And around you suddenly, there was a very warm and slimy goop. You looked forward to examine it, and flinched before raising your legs out of it. It was gooey, and molasses-like, and felt really nice to be enveloped in. After all the pain you’d been in, you didn’t even really care about the mess it was making of your clothes. You leaned back, letting it rise up nearly to the brim of the tub, and closed your eyes. It was relaxing you, calming you down, and making you feel...sort of happy.

A distorted, chopped-up voice made you jolt suddenly, but as it coughed and cleared itself, it gradually became more smooth, more drippy, just like the slime around you. It was Gaster’s. You called his name, eyes wide and ready to blink out the thick tears blinding you. “Are you there? Is that you? Please, Gaster…” You blinked, and around your chest the slime wrapped itself. A small gasp came out of you as you felt the same sort of slime around you against your neck, though a bit colder. It felt like a face. He spoke to you softly, “I’m sorry…I missed you.”

You were piling up the slime around you, holding it against you, pressing it into your own face, crying and crying and crying, begging him not to apologize, and apologizing yourself, telling him you missed him too and loved him. He laughed gently, and gave you what felt like a hug with his slime. You asked him if he was here to stay, and he told you he was. You cried some more, and he rubbed your back reassuringly, promising that he wouldn’t stain your clothes, and making you laugh the same way he always did.

After you sobbed yourself to a burning nose and red face, he carried you to your room, and set you down. His figure was different now. He was much, much taller, much bigger than you. He wore a dress of goop, along with his already goopy body. But it seemed like it was all the same. His face was like a broken clay mask, forever in a smile, which was still the same as it was before. Broad and goofy and cheerful, with his uneven happy eyes. He was still as adorable and lovely and beautiful.

He sat down with you, laying down to spread his body across the bed. Again, he promised he wouldn’t stain. “Would you like to lay down on me, dear?” He asked, and you blushed. He was so charming to you, you were weak to his words alone. Nodding and smiling, you crawled onto him, palms and knees sinking into him before turning to lay on your back. Your whole body now sunk into him, just enough to create a form-fitting spot. Some of his slime slid over you, like a gooey blanket. It adjusted to the perfect temperature for you, and you took a deep breath. You heard him chuckle in his same-old voice, though maybe a bit more liquidy-sounding. “I missed holding you. I suppose this is quite a different way of doing so.”

You laughed in return, shifting your body left to right to feel his slime quickly fill in the empty spaces around you as you moved. “I like this way better, I think. It’s nice…” His two large hands, each now hollowed with a hole in the center, placed themselves on your abdomen, and your heart felt so warm and happy. You slowly rose your own arms out of the goo, and placed them over his. Then, you closed your eyes, and he closed his. Together again, you fell asleep calmly, splendidly comfortable inside his body.


End file.
